


Sand

by lferion



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Community: mini_nanowrimo, Desert, Drabble, Gen, Mini-Nanowrimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Mini-nanowrimo 2011, Day 25</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mini-nanowrimo 2011, Day 25

* * *

  


The crumbling white sand stretched away to hazy, grey-white mountains in the distance, steep-sided and stark. In the foreground, nearly prone, balanced on fists and toes, almost supplicant, was a figure dressed only in leather kilt and singlet, feet and hands confined in layer on layer of hide and pitch, brown hair tied back, knotted far more intricately than Qui-Gon's own: a fighter from the ceremonial 'welcoming' combat the previous day. One of the Victors; no others had been granted Reprieve, that message clear to the delegation.

She lifted her head, dark, fierce eyes meeting his. "Help us, Master Jedi."

  


* * *

  


  



End file.
